50 reasons
by ElzyPhangirl
Summary: 'Phil was always the quiet one of the Phan pair' and Dan comes up with an idea to remind him he loves him. Fluff loaded, cute, fluffy Phan one-shot... Did I mention fluff?


**So I just came up with this idea one day in the car. A few hours later and this was produced :) Hope you like it :D I DON'T OWN DAN AND/OR PHIL (for very good reason!)**

Phil had always been the quiet one of the Phan pair. Dan was the crazy, out going, sarcastic one that kept Phil in the picture. The reason for this was, slowly but surely, Phil was getting anxious. Not just a-little-bit-worried but full body crippling anxiety that made him just want to ran away and hide forever. Dan was getting scared about Phil's condition; he wanted to help him but he didn't know how... but then, one day, whilst he and Phil were on the bus home after doing their radio show, he had an idea. It was silly and a bit childish but he was sure it would work. When they got back Phil went straight to his room without saying a word to Dan, like he had be doing for the past few weeks. Dan made sure Phil was going to stay in his room then grabbed some paper and pens and set to work. He giggled every now and then and had many mini heart attacks as he heard Phil moving about in his room hoping he wouldn't come out and see what he was doing. Of course Phil never left his room, this would have usually made Dan upset and worried but just this once he was happy with Phil staying out of the way. After about an hour of hard thinking, writing and giggling Dan had finished. Now all he had to do was set it up. With another hour and a half gone, Dan was finally done.

_"Perfect"_ he thought to himself as he happily strolled up to Phil's bedromm door and knocked. No relpy came. Dan slowly opened the door and peered inside.

"Phil?"

"What do you want?"

"Come out in 30 seconds"

With that Dan closed the door, ran to the other side of the flat, grabbed his phone and shoes then rushed out the flat. Leaving a confused Phil sitting alone.

"Dan?" Phil called out "Dan?" Still nothing

It had been well over 30 seconds so Phil rolled off of his bed then went into the living room. At first he saw nothing but an empty flat, then, out of corner of his eye, he saw a small slip of paper on the coffee table with Dan's handwriting on. He picked it up and read:

_Dear Phil,_

_I know this may seem a bit silly and childish but please just go along with it. I have written a clue on the back of this bit of paper. Follow the clue and it will lead to another bit of paper. Read it very carefully. This is a bit like the treasure hunts we used to play as kids but, trust me, this one is specially designed for you from me. It will make you feel better, I promise :)_

_~Love, Dan_

Phil sighed, no matter how much he wanted to lock himself away back in his room he just knew he had to go along with it. He flipped over the paper and read the clue on the back:

_This is a special treasure hunt to make you see how special you are to me and everything I love about you._

_1. Your amazing blue eyes_

_Clue: You almost set fire to the flat trying to make these work (then again, so did I)_

Phil didn't even have to think twice about where to go and quickly made his way to the bathroom. Sure enough, lying on the straighteners, there was another piece of paper.

_2. Your soft hair_

_Clue: Turn around_

Confused, Phil turned 180 degrees. Taped up on the wall was a bit of paper reading:

_3. Your laugh_

_Clue: We used them in a YouNow once and they showed us that we probably shouldn't audition for X-Factor_

Smiling, Phil raced out the bathroom and into the living room. He scanned the room then he saw, by the TV, two microphones with a piece of paper on top. He grabbed up the bit of paper.

_4. Your opera singing ;)_

_5. Your general fail at playing video games x_

_Clue: Don't break it, or you'll have 7 years bad luck_

Phil grinned as he walked over to the mirror

_6. Your flawless smile_

_7. Your overwhelmingly cute innocence_

_Clue: We locked it 'coz you sleepwalk_

Phil stood still with a look of confusion. Suddenly, his face burst into an impossibly wide smile and he ran onto the balcony

_8. Your warm hugs_

_9. Your playful but passionate kisses ;)_

_Clue: Look down_

Phil looked down at his feet

_10. Your AWESOME taste in music_

_Clue: Wink, wink ;P_

Phil was confused. Then his cheeks turned crimson red as he realised what the clue meant. Cheeks roaring, he made his way into their bedroom and lying on the double bed they shared was a slip of paper

_11. The nights we've had here ;)_

_Clue: I couldn't think of a hint for this one so I'll just tell you, your laptop_

Phil smiled and leaned over the bed side of the bed on his laptop

_12. You predicted me (I remember watching that video when I was just one of your fans)_

_Clue: Back to 2 and 3_

Phil guessed this meant the second and third bits of paper so he went back to the bathroom. Taped to the shower curtain was:

_13. Doing the radio show with you_

_Clue: Not in front_

Phil guessed this meant behind and he pulled the curtain back. On a small bottle of raspberry dream shower gel was:

_14. When you used to smell of raspberrys ;)_

_Clue: The place we try not to set the flat on fire in_

Phil giggled and ran into the kitchen. He gasped as he walked in as he saw about 15 bits of paper stuck everywhere. There were arrows pointing to each one like a circut which he followed.

_15. Our cooking videos_

_16. Philisnotonfires and AmazingDans_

_17. The way you say hey guys at the start of EVERY video_

_18. Your constant tolerance to my violence_

_19. Your mind blowing (if not a bit odd) logic_

_20. Your puppy dog eyes (seriously, it's adorable)_

_21. When you tackle hugged me in the first Philisnotonfire_

_22. Building the wardrobe to Narnia ;)_

_23. Your ability to not blink_

_24. Building the christmas tree that took until 3am to get up_

_25. The way you become such a child at christmas_

_26. Starbucks (need I say anymore about this one?)_

_27. When you laugh and your tongue pokes out :P_

_28. The strange animal noises you do uncalled for_

_29. Lions x_

_30. Pancakes x_

_31. Waffles_

Phil felt like he was about to cry with joy. Dan had gone to all this trouble... for him. Then he noticed that there wasn't another clue. Slightly dissapointed Phil padded out of the kitchen into the living room. There was suddenly a bright light in his face. He blinked a few times then saw what was before him. A huge board covered with snippets of paper with Dan's hand writing on and pictures of them together. Phil read few of them

_Our cheesy new year kisses_

_You give the best birthday presents_

_Lift dancing ;)_

_Buffy marathons_

But in the middle of the board were three words written in big letters. Phil read them and his smile grew if that was even possible. Three simple words: _I love you_

"Do you feels special yet?"

Phil span around to see Dan beaming at him. Phil tried to say he loved it and he did feel special but found he was so over come with emotion that he couldn't. So he simply ran over to Dan, threw his arms around him and said "Thank you"

"You're very welcome my little Phillion"


End file.
